


Drop-Ins

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [307]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: hey idk if you're up for prompts but maybe one at the school where klaus is very in love with caroline and hope is in a corner just facepalming because "omg that embarrassing fool is my DAD"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [307]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Drop-Ins

Caroline closed her notebook with a satisfied smile. “I think that about covers it, thanks everyone,” she said, obviously dismissing the committee. “If you want to help decorate for the big event, I’ll be starting after classes on Friday.”

Following the students as they filed out of the small conference room next to her office, she could only be grateful none of them caught her sudden hiccup of surprise at the familiar scent coming through her open door. She rolled her shoulders back before striding through it, determined not to let him rattle her. “I thought we talked about drop-ins.”

As usual, Klaus just smirked at the defiant cross of her arms. “With the _big event_ coming up, I was merely offering my services as a chaperone.”

“You were eavesdropping,” she accused, ushering him out of her chair so she could sit. 

Shrugging, he dropped into one of the guest chairs on the other side of her desk. “Consider me shocked you’re planning yet another school dance. Some things never change, love.”

She couldn’t help a smirk of her own. “It is nice to be the grownup in the room. Our advisor for homecoming would butt heads with me on every decision even though I was totally right.” Her eyes narrowed at the memory. “Of course, my party was ruined thanks to you. If you’re out to ruin this one, I swear-”

“Not at all,” he promised. His hands raised defensively, and his dimples just peeked out. “I merely wondered if the headmistress was allowed to bring a date.”

Biting her lip, she glanced over the edge of the desk toward his feet. At the questioning arch of his brow, she shrugged. “Don’t give me that look, you’re the one who tends to include gifts along with invitations.”

With the most mischievous grin, Klaus snapped his fingers. One by one, massive bouquets of daisies were carried into her office by people with matching polos. "Did you compel an entire florist shop?“ she asked, eyes wide.

"Not in the way you’re thinking.” He reached into his jacket for his wallet, slipping a couple hundreds to the nearest deliveryman as they slipped away quietly.

Blinking, Caroline belatedly called out a thanks, but her eyes only left him to stare at the many flowers filling her office in tasteful arrangements. “What if I’d said no?”

In answer, he merely stood and reached for her hand to bring it to his lips. Both caught up in the moment of reverence, they didn’t notice their sudden addition until she knocked at the door. “Dad, I thought drop-ins weren’t allowed? Josie said she saw you wait- Oh, my god!” Startled, they glanced over to find Hope pressing a hand over her eyes and barely fighting a smile. “PDA is strictly against the school code,” she claimed.

Laughing, Klaus looked back to a blushing Caroline with nothing but an affectionate challenge in his eyes. “Some rules are meant to be broken,” he replied.


End file.
